Two-Face
Two-Face is a character in Lego Batman: The Video Game. Character Background A severe victim of multiple personality disorder stemming from a history of child abuse, Harvey Dent managed to hide his history from the public during his campaign as Gotham's district attorney. Nicknamed "Apollo" by the media due to his handsome looks, Dent soon engaged in a war on Gotham City's crime families. His reign, however, soon came to an end at the prosecution of crime boss Sal "Boss" Maroni. Enraged at his loss, Maroni flung a beaker of sulfuric acid at Dent, with the result of half of Dent's face being horrifically scarred. Such an event finally brought Dent's repressed personality into dominance, and he did not hesitate to show it, quickly becoming one of Gotham's most prominent crime bosses. Much like the rest of Batman's rogues gallery, Two-Face is possessed of a gimmick of sorts. In his case - the fact that nearly all of his decisions are made with a double-faced coin, scarred on one side. Whenever he flips the coin, should it land clear-side up, he will engage in acts of goodness, while the defaced side causes him to engage in acts of evil. As a result, Two-Face treasures the coin above everything else, and is rendered helpless if he is separated from it. Originally, Two-Face also had the gimmick of committing crimes with the theme of duality (such as robbing the Second Bank of Gotham on February 22nd at two o'clock), but this quirk has been dropped in recent years in favor of centering on his psychosis. Multiple attempts have been made to cure him, often by repairing the scarred side of his face with plastic surgery, but none have proven too successful. In Lego Batman: The Video Game Upon his escape from Arkham Asylum, Two-Face joins forces with Edward Nigma, AKA The Riddler, in a plot to rob the Gotham Gold Reserves alongside Clayface, Mr. Freeze, and Poison Ivy. Most likely due to being the most "normal", as well as intellectual of the lot, Two-Face is the only member of the gang that Riddler does not betray. Two-Face is largely responsible for the Riddler escaping from his first two encounters with Batman and Robin, as his armored truck is used as the gang's getaway vehicle. The second time, however, the Dynamic Duo give chase with the Batmobile and Batcycle, and destroy the truck in the ensuing battle. It is not known how Two-Face escaped from the Dynamic Duo, as they had all their attention on the Riddler and Poison Ivy, but he eventually regroups with the Riddler to steal a laser cannon from Wayne Enterprises. The villains are successful, and turn their attention to the Gold Reserves. Using the freeze cannon, mutant plant seeds, and laser cannon gained from their previous crimes, Two-Face and Riddler break into the Gold Reserves easily, but all too soon, Batman and Robin arrive. Two-Face attempts to keep the duo at bay by breaking a tank of toxic chemicals, but to no avail. The Dynamic Duo eventually arrive inside the main vault, where they finally defeat Riddler and Two-Face. Two-Face was last seen in his cell at Arkham, repeatedly flipping his coin. Abilities and Equipment True to his namesake, Two-Face is armed with dual pistols. He is also mysteriously immune to toxins, despite no depiction in any media displaying this trait. Two-Face is also the owner of an armored truck, a rather generic land vehicle. Two-Face is also a excellent sharpshooter . Appearance Two-Face's alias comes from half of his face suffering acid burns, while the other half remains stunningly handsome. Keeping in with the theme of duality, his suit is custom-made to be black on one side and white on the other. Two-Face is a loser! If he weren't immune to toxins, he would be dead! Darn! Category:Villains Category:Characters